


Memory

by becomeatwist



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeatwist/pseuds/becomeatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats itself ad infinitum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

At first Amanda finds it disconcerting how often Stahma comes by the NeedWant for seemingly no particular reason at all. She'll have one drink and stay only until the glass is empty. When she leaves, she'll normally not have spoken for anything other than to order her drink, or respond when directly addressed. Most know better than to talk to her. Eventually she gets used to it, having Stahma’s drink ready before she reaches the bar, and the sight of the Castithan matriarch ceases to be quite so unsettling. It's not until there is another bout of razor rain, however, that they eventually break the not-quite comfortable silence they've kept. The only two there when the warning came, it seemed silly to stay in the other part of the room, when waiting it out could take hours. So Amanda brought her own glass and at down in the chair opposite Stahma.

"I once waited out the razor rain here before, with your sister." Her voice is not wistful, her face does not betray any emotion, but Amanda is familiar enough with her to know that Stahma never tells all she knows. But just this once she doesn't mind so much, she isn't mayor, there is nothing she needs from the Tarr family, and she'll happily take what memories Stahma will give her of her little sister. She looks down at her glass, caressing the rim of the glass, and when she looks up again, Stahma regards her with that smile that means everything and nothing at all.


End file.
